


Inheritance

by Phnx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Phnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was G.  Crack!drabble challenge, inspired by the fact that G. looks rather a lot like Gokudera and Grell’s lovechild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for profanity, confused lineage, and bad taste.

\--

And so it came to pass that on one hot summer’s day, Grell’s deepest desire was finally granted. After a long and arduous labour, he held in his arms a tiny, wrinkly, baby boy.

“He’s perfect!” Grell crooned to his partner and various attendants. “Well, sort of. What’s with that tattoo, anyway?”

“How the fuck should I know?” snapped Gokudera testily. When he’d tried to hold the baby, a tiny bomb had been hurled at his face. Where the hell did a newborn baby get a bomb from? Nevermind the muscle and grip the throw the damn thing.

“Well, it obviously came from _your_ side of the family.”

“Do you _see_ a fucking tattoo on my face?”

“It certainly didn’t come from—”

“T-this is great, guys!” said Tsuna desperately, hoping to stave off another loud argument and very carefully not staring at Grell’s pointy teeth. “I’m really happy for you! L-look, he has Grell’s colouring and Gokudera’s style!”

“And a random tattoo,” said Grell with a pointed glare at Gokudera.

Fortunately, Gokudera didn’t hear his comment, and was instead focused on passionately and tearfully thanking the Tenth for his kind words.

“A-ah, don’t mention it, Gokudera! What are you two planning to name him?”

There was a blank silence.

Finally, Grell said, “…Name?”

“Um,” said Gokudera.

Shamal and Madame Red, who’d been the attending doctors, burst out laughing in sync. “You had nine months to come up with a name and you didn’t even think about it?” asked Madame Red, slapping away Shamal's groping hand.

“Of course we did!” snapped Gokudera. “His name’ll be… ah…” He looked at Grell desperately.

For once, Grell came through. “G,” he supplied.

“Yeah! His name’ll be G—what the fuck kind of name is that?! I mean. Yes. That’s his name.”

And no amount of “It’s okay to just have started thinking now, Gokudera”s and “Are you sure that’s what you want, Gokudera?”s could convince him to change it, or even broach the name-change topic to Grell.

“He _is_ sort of cute, even with the tattoo,” said Madame Red thoughtfully, peering into the baby’s red and screaming face. “Whose personality do you think he’ll take after?”

“It’s all determined by love,” replied Bianchi solemnly.

“Hm,” dismissed Madame Red. “I suppose. Regardless, he must have a 99.9% chance of being completely bonkers, wouldn’t you think?”

Tsuna immediately began coughing, but Bianchi only looked confused. “Why would you say that?”

\--

Fourteen years later, at exactly 3:06am, Gokudera and Grell were awoken by yet another explosion. Gokudera groaned and tried to cover his head with a pillow. “Not _again_ …”

“Mphm,” said Grell, his eyes still sealed shut.

“Whose fucking idea was it to allow his custom scythe to be fucking dynamite, anyway? How the fuck does that even relate to fucking reaping?”

“It’s all to do with clearing land,” said Grell with a pointy-toothed smile.

“Whatever.”

And the two attempted to get back to sleep, each man secretly thinking that at least G took more after himself and not the other crazy fucker in the relationship.

-END-


End file.
